The Obsession Excerpts
by ChristieGordon
Summary: Yaoi, Lemon, M/M, Slash: Tristan, a college art student, falls for his roommate, Collin, a psychology major. While Collin tries to "fix" Tristan, they have a timultuous affair. But Collin harbors a secret that could destroy Tristan.
1. Excerpt 1

**The Obsession**

© Copyright Christie Gordon: .com

All rights reserved, eXtasy Books

_Blurb: _

As a senior-year art student at a Santa Barbara university, Tristan is caught in a mental prison of his own making. Sexually repressed and emotionally abused by an oppressive mother, his preference for men leads him into sexual addiction. Then a new roommate appears in his dorm - Collin, a stunning psychology major from class he's fantasized about since the start of the school year, a young man Tristan's fallen in love with from afar. Collin uses his charm and knowledge of psychology to pull Tristan out of his self-destructive existence and into a tumultuous affair. But Collin has a secret, a secret that could potentially further damage Tristan and send him plummeting farther into isolation and desperation than he's ever been before. Will Collin's secret emerge? And will Tristan move forward and find the love he's always craved or will he fall headlong back into addiction and lose everything he's worked so hard for?

_**Coming March 15, 2010 to eXtasy Books: .com**_

_Available May, 2010 at: Amazon, Barnes and Noble, Fictionwise, All Romance eBooks, Mobipicket_

_Excerpt 1:_

"Let me help you." Collin dropped a hand down, grasped Tristan's wrist again and gently pulled it out of Tristan's jeans.

Tristan looked down and shut his eyes. His body shook with urgent need, fear, anxiety.

"Have you ever been with anybody?" Collin dropped his head and peered into his face.

Shaking his head, he mumbled, "No."

Collin shifted his stance and studied him as if trying to decide what to do next. "Would you like to be?"

Lifting his head, his gaze rose to meet Collin's eyes. "Yes."

Collin's expression softened. "I wouldn't mind being with you."

An unbearable ache grew in his chest, in his gut. Did he really hear him right? "Why?" Tears pricked at his eyes and his lip trembled. He fought against it.

"Tristan, please, don't cry." Collin's hand rose up and rested on Tristan's cheek.

He looked away, biting his lip. "I'm not."

Leaning over, pulling him close, Collin's lips kissed his eyes, one after the other. "It's like I've been saying all along. I like you. I'm…I don't know, enthralled by you."

"But why me?" His gaze drew back to Collin's eyes. He held his arms down stiff at his sides as if it would keep his emotions from boiling over.

Collin shrugged. "Why not?" His gaze roamed over Tristan's face, his hair, his chest. "You're a really good looking guy and quite frankly, you turn me on. Obviously you like guys, right?"

He nodded and tensed his face. "I've always liked guys, but I thought that was wrong."

"Depends on who you talk to." Collin released him and took his hand. "Come lay down with me and we'll talk."

A shiver shook through his spine. "Lay down? With you?"

A soft grin spread over Collin's lips. "I won't bite and I promise not to do anything. Well, unless you want me to."

He let out a long exhale and gathered his courage. "Okay." He let Collin lead him to the bed.

Collin climbed up and lay down on his side across the bed, making room for him. He patted the empty space next to him. "Come on."

He hesitated and climbed up on the bed to lie on his back beside Collin. He let his gaze wonder up to Collin's stunning face, so close to his.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" Collin smiled, a wide, lazy smile. "I mean, more than I have already?"

He nodded, keeping his gaze on Collin's face. "Yes."

Collin's hand lifted and lowered to rest on Tristan's stomach.


	2. Excerpt 2

_Excerpt 2:_

After Tristan finished his pizza and soda, he bought food in to-go containers—one filled with caesar salad and the other with meatloaf and mashed potatoes. He strode to the elevator and his dorm room with his backpack slung over one shoulder, holding the containers out in front of him.

He reached the door and stopped.

The high pitch of female laughter snaked out from behind the door followed by laughter of a lower pitch, Collin's.

He transferred the containers to one hand and made a fist to knock on the door.

"Yeah, can you believe it? It actually worked." Collin's voice rang out from behind the door.

"You're a stud, Collin." A second round of laughter erupted from her.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, he twisted. The door opened. They'd left it unlocked. Anger and jealousy filled every fiber of his being. He stomped into the room.

Collin lay on his bed, shirtless, on his back next to the wall, smiling up at the ceiling.

Jessica sat next to him, cross-legged, with her open hand on his stomach, looking down on him.

"What the fuck?" Tristan yelled. His chest heaved. He threw the food containers onto his bed and dropped his backpack to the floor.

"Jesus." Collin lurched up to sitting and stared at him.

Gasping, she twisted around and looked up at Tristan with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"What are you doing back so early?" Collin clamored to the edge of the bed, making Jessica bounce.

"Some fucking studying, Collin." His voice boomed in the small room. Trembling with rage, his nerves frayed.

She held out her hands in a soothing gesture. "Calm down, Tristan. There's nothing to be upset about."

"Nothing?" He paced the room, from his desk to the closet, clenching his hands into fists and releasing them. "So I should have no problem with you two lying on a bed together. I should be fucking happy to hear you calling him a stud?"

"What? We weren't lying on the bed together. She was just sitting next to me." Collin rose from the edge of the bed, glanced at her and looked at Tristan with confusion knitting his brows. "When did you come in? How long were you standing there listening?"

He stomped to stand in front of Collin and glared at him. "Long enough. What's going on between you two?"

She dropped her bare feet to the floor. "Noth—"

"Shut the fuck up!" He glared beyond Collin to her.

Collin snatched his arm in a firm hold. "That's enough."

Pain raced through his arm and lodged in his shoulder. He yanked his arm, but Collin's hold tightened. "Let go." His emotions swirled inside him. Hurt came rushing forward. His vision blurred.

"No." Collin yanked his arm and tugged him forward, taking him into the hallway. He shoved him up against the far wall.

His back hit with a thud and he clenched his teeth.

"What's the matter with you? Huh? I thought you trusted me? What the hell was all that about?" A mere inch separated Collin's face from his.


	3. Excerpt 3

_Excerpt 3:_

"I'm just trying to figure you out, that's all." Collin brushed a lock of blond hair from Tristan's forehead. "Are you still scared of me?"

He twisted his head back to gaze into Collin's dark eyes. "No. I just—"

"Because why else would you have such control over yourself normally, when you're alone, but not when you're with me?"

His brows tensed in frustration. "I don't know. I'm not scared, not anymore."

"Then how do you feel about me?"

Shock tore through his body. "What?" His eyes widened.

A soft smile swept over Collin's lips. "Relax, I just asked you how you felt about me."

_I love you…don't say it out loud_. "Isn't that obvious? Haven't we already been over this?" His body tensed with anxiety. What answer was Collin looking for? Did he want to hear those words? No way could he say that.

Collin placed a lingering kiss over Tristan's mouth. "Well, maybe it's because of your feelings for me that you're having such a hard time. How long did you jerk off and think of me?"

He gasped and shut his eyes tight. "Stop it, Collin."

"Open your eyes and look at me and answer my question." A firm gentleness filled Collin's voice.

He opened his eyes and heat rushed his cheeks. "Ever since I first saw you in class."

"Since the beginning of the year?" Collin's face tensed as if in deep thought. "So for two whole months?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Every day?"

"Yes."

"All day?"

"Yes." Images of his fantasies with Collin flooded into his mind, of Collin fondling him, of Collin sucking him under his desk, of Collin telling him how much he loved him.

"Are they happening now? I mean, is what we do like what your fantasies were about?" Collin's expression turned serious.

"What do you think?"

"Tell me what you used to fantasize about." Collin's voice was husky and soft. He thrust his firm cock into Tristan's through their jeans and came down over him, kissing and nipping at his neck.

"I, uh, used to…" Pleasure snatched all the words from his mouth. He gasped and let his erection grind on Collin. Sweet pressure and friction heightened his sensitivity.

"Go ahead, tell me. Did I do this?" Collin lowered his body and raised Tristan's shirt up to expose his stomach. His tongue licked into the hollows of his abdomen and thrust into his navel.

He let out a sharp moan. "Y-yes."

Collin's tongue dipped down under his belt and the band of his boxers, teasing him. "Did I do this?"

"Yes." His voice growled out of him. He lowered his hands and tugged at the back of Collin's hair, attempting to push him lower.

Swiftly, Collin unfastened Tristan's belt and jeans and opened Tristan's pants. His head dove downward. He sucked and nibbled at Tristan's cock through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Oh, God." As pleasure rushed through him, he arched his back.

"Did I suck on you, Tristan?" His tongue found the slit in Tristan's boxers and licked up swollen flesh.

"Yes!" His voice rang out in the small room. He clenched his teeth. His toes curled. Release surged forward to a raw edge. "Do it now, please!" His hands tugged on Collin's head.

In a flash, Collin ripped Tristan's boxers down, baring his erection. His mouth devoured his cock and pumped over it while a free hand groped at his own stiff flesh still under his jeans.


	4. Excerpt 4

_Excerpt 4:_

Collin closed the door and walked up to Tristan's bedside with a mischievous grin on his lips. He placed his hands on the bottom hem of his shirt and slowly, sensually, lifted.

He tilted his head toward Collin, his gaze roaming over the taut abdomen peeking out from under the t-shirt. "What are you doing?"

Collin licked his lips, glanced at Tristan's groin and focused on his face. "Trying to decide what the best position would be for you to draw me."

Tristan lurched up to sitting on his bed. "What?"

Giving a quick tilt of his head, Collin tugged the shirt up and off and threw it to the floor. "You heard me. Naked, partially clothed, or maybe just some sheets wrapped around me?" His hands fell to unfasten his belt and jeans. The jeans dropped to the floor. His cock stood up hard and ready under the thin cotton of his boxers.

His breathing grew shallow and his own cock swelled at the site of Collin's erection. "Um, um…"

"Naked, yeah." In one quick movement, Collin stepped out of his tennis shoes and jeans and brought the boxers down and off with his socks. He straightened. A smirk ran across his lips. His hand came up to cup his sac. "How's this?"

"Uh…" Tristan's hardened cock ached in his jeans and he adjusted himself, squeezing the head of his erection. It pulsed as a wave of pleasure washed over him.

Keeping his gaze affixed to Tristan's eyes, Collin backed up to his bed and lay across it, placed one arm up, bent, and behind his head like a pin up in a magazine. His free hand came up to rest on his erection. He gave it one long, slow stroke and hissed, closing his eyes and thrusting his hips. "Just like this, Tristan. Capture me touching myself, thinking of you. Thinking of your mouth on my cock. Do it." He slid his hand up and down his shaft in an agonizingly slow motion. His brows furrowed and his mouth opened in obvious pleasure.

Tristan's body shook with need. His cock grew painful, aching for release at the site of Collin. "O-kay, um, let me get my things." His voice wavered. Gulping hard, he crouched down and retrieved the charcoals and drawing pad from the portfolio. He sat back up on his bed and set the pad in his lap to draw. He looked at Collin.

Pre-seed glistened at the tip of Collin's cock. His fingers ran over it and swirled it over the head of his erection. His hips thrust up and a throaty groan released from his mouth.

Tristan's sac tightened and felt full. Even the slightest movement might send him over the edge. "Oh shit, Collin. I-I don't think I can do this."

In a husky voice, Collin said, "Yes you can. I want my picture to be the only one you need. The only one you can't sell or even show to anyone because it means so much to you." His fingers slipped down his shaft and ran circles over his sac. Gasping, his body shuddered.

Holding his breath, he forced himself to focus on the perfect curves and lines of Collin's body, the contours of muscle and tendon, the beautiful arc of his thick cock and rounded buttocks. Desire jolted through him, making him raw with need. He shut his eyes tight. _Shit, focus, Tristan_. His eyes opened. He blew out a breath and drew with an artist's eye, seeing shapes and shadow and light.

Lifting his hips again, Collin's palm stroked hard over his erection and circled the top. He let out one soft moan after another. "Lick me, Tristan. Just once."

Tristan's hand stopped over the drawing. His cock twitched in his jeans. "Uh, just once?"

"Yeah, come on. Just once." He stroked his swollen cock down and up with his thumb and index finger. "Hurry, I'm close."

Tristan set the drawing pad and charcoal stick on the bed, stepped over to Collin and leaned over his waist, resting on his elbows. Collin's erection was a mere inch from his lips. How he hungered for it.

"Come on, Tristan. But just once. I don't want to cum yet." Collin's fingers released their hold on his cock.

_**Coming March 15, 2010 to eXtasy Books**_

_Available May, 2010 at: Amazon, Barnes and Noble, Fictionwise, All Romance eBooks, Mobipicket_


End file.
